


Angelic Descent

by SexTheHex



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fecal Soiling, M/M, Scat, Soiling, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Shinji from Neon Genesis Evangelion spends an evening with his friend Kaworu. One tiny mishap soon has Shinji at the complete mercy of Kaworu’s angelic powers, runaway wild libido, and strange tastes.





	Angelic Descent

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Commissioned piece originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 6/28/18.

“How is it so far?” Kaworu asked.

Shinji finished the slice of pork quickly to clear his mouth to speak. “It’s pretty good! You’re not too bad at this!”

Shinji was impressed. When he heard his friend had taken on cooking as a new hobby he was prepared for the worst. His friend always seemed so eager to please him that he feared this latest endeavor would force him to endure some wretched meal for his friend’s happiness. Surprisingly though, there was no need! Pan-fried pork was simple, but it was as delicious as a simple meat meal could be.

It was a good way to start the weekend for sure. A quick meal here, a little conversation, and Shinji would be back to his own abode for a relaxing evening.

“Did anything interesting happen to you today?” Kaworu asked, trying to spark conversation.

“Nothing too exciting. Just normal life as oppose to the Eva stuff. I’m a big fan of this more relaxed scheduling they have us on so far.” Shinji replied. “Pretty nice getting to live out this first year or so of adulthood, you know?”

“Fun for sure.” Kaworu replied. “I’d be happy to do something with you tomorrow if you have the time.”

Truth be told, all Shinji really wanted to do tomorrow was sit at home and enjoy his day off in seclusion. He quickly dismissed the suggestion.

“Ah, sorry! I’m a bit busy tomorrow!” Shinji lied “Maybe some other time we can… um…”

Shinji was taken aback mid sentence from this burning sensation in his gut. He’d felt this mild discomfort in his digestive track for a solid while now, but hadn’t paid it too much attention. However, speaking had really started to intensify this discomfort. Shinji felt parched. His throat went dry. Something was off..

“Hmm? Shinji?” Kaworu began.

“A-ah, it’s nothing.” Shinji reassured in a nervous sweat. It started to register with him that he’d just been eating and suddenly his stomach was in an absolute knot. Was something wrong with it?

“S-say Kaworu, when did you buy this meat?” Shinji asked.

“Hmm?” his friend replied. “I bought it on Monday from the supermarket. It should be fine. It was heavily discounted but I don’t think that means anything, really.”

Heavily discounted? So the stuff that was about to go bad? Four days ago!? Kaworu had served him bad food! Shinji suddenly was finding it very hard to find the effort not to outright vomit. He tried his best to tough it out for his friend. He didn’t want to snuff out this new hobby of his just as he’d begun it! Shinji closed his eyes and focused. He repeatedly swallowed, trying to ease the pain in his stomach. He couldn’t throw up right here. That’d be so gross!

Poor Shinji was so fixated on making sure his front end didn’t let loose, he was completely oblivious to the mounting pressure in his rear.

Shinji’s body gave a flex of its own. The boy’s eyes went wide as he felt an unmistakable heat in the seat of his pants. Oh… oh no!

Oh my god, he was pooping himself! Against his will, a hot log of shit was forcing itself out of his pucker into the seat of his tight underwear. Gosh, he really should have gone before hand! He should have known just the slightest irritant to his system would cause his bowels to void their stuffed contents. Now he had to explain to Kaworu all of this mess…

Kaworu didn’t immediately gather what was wrong. All he really saw was Shinji suddenly flinching and panicking. He had to admit Shinji looked… cute when he was so distressed. Something about the way his lip quivered and how wide his eyes got Kaworu found absolutely transfixing. Still though, he realized his friend was in distress and rose to help with whatever trouble there might be.

“Shinji? Shinji, are you okay?” Kaworu asked.

The last of the hot sudden shit that had pierced Shinji’s anus finally rolled out completely. Still, it was little solace for poor Shinji. It made an unflattering lump in the back of his shorts that was plain to see if he raised his rump. As it was, with his ass suspended to stop his mess from dirtying Kaworu’s kitchen chair, it was easy to view.

There was little Shinji could do. There was no way he could hide this from Kaworu in any capacity. Shinji swallowed his pride and told Kaworu the truth.

“Kaworu… I pooped myself.” Shinji timidly responded.

That snivelling worried face Shinji made when he admitted what he’d done… Oh, Kaworu could hardly pull himself away from that adorable gaze. The only thing that finally got Kaworu to look away from his friend’s worried glare was an unpleasant odor lingering in the air. His vision finally tilted down to the seat of his friends pants. There it was. Shinji’s built behind squeezed by a tight pair of shorts… with an unmistakable brown stain in the back.

Oh… oh goodness Shinji really had… Kaworu’s thoughts were racing all of a sudden. What was going on? This surge of emotion at seeing his friend so vulnerable, so helpless… it was doing things to him. It was making Kaworu want to do thing to Shinji.

Kaworu decided he liked this. Kaworu decided he wanted more.

Just as Shinji thought his nightmare of pooping himself in front of his friend was nearing its lowest point, Shinji felt a rumble in his gut. That same feeling of an impending bowel movement he’d felt last time hit him hard. Except this time, it didn’t feel like it was just one simple accident ready to escape him. He started sweating profusely, his body clearly sending the message something was direly wrong. It felt like something huge was about to exit him!

“K-Kaworu!” Shinji yelped “Kaworu, I-I don’t know what’s happening but… b-but… O-Oooh NO!”

Shinji was completely helpless as his ass stretched wide for a second part to his embarrassing bowel movement. However, this second wind was far more devastating than the tiny accident that had shook him earlier. Just the head of the first thick log of shit conveyed that. Once the mass had started spiralling out of him, the poor boy could feel a dump as large as his previous movements after days of waiting. And this was all just the first log! Shinji felt no less full once he’d passed the log as he did when he started!

It didn’t make any sense, no matter how Shinji looked at it. But still somehow, thick solid steaming shit was rapidly filling every space in his underwear and further darkening his shorts. He could feel the thick hot shit filling any and all empty space in his undies, already seeping out of the leg holes of his underwear to find additional empty space.

And stranger yet was the sensation sweeping across Shinji. It was a strange feeling that felt almost like the sensation of lying in bed drifting off to sleep with a fantasy in his head. A fantasy that seemed so hot in the moment he’d be so tempted to rub one out to it right before bed. All this with ropes of his hot shit splitting his pants asunder. Amongst all the bulging fabric from his titanic load of shit, he could feel his cock start to tent the front of his pants just a little. Arousal!? Why… why was he aroused?

Kaworu was in awe at the sight still. His emotions were getting the best of him, red hot lust seizing control of him. Kaworu barely knew why what he was seeing was so captivating, he just knew he wanted more! His angelic powers, his ability to freely manipulate matter, started activating and taking control of the situation subconsciously. Poor Shinji’s body was just a mere puppet for Kaworu’s desires. Those relentless urges from the angel seemed to be causing troubles for the both of them. Kaworu could feel his erection tenting to full capacity.

Shinji meanwhile was still shitting harder than ever before. The fullness in him still hadn’t calmed down. If anything, he felt even more full! And worse yet, the sensation of it all coming out, that constant thrashing shit cascading from his colon slamming against his prostate… It wasn’t totally unenjoyable, somehow. It was such an awkward mixture of his body feeling some strange pleasure while his mind wondered if this nightmarish mega shit would ever end.

Shinji could feel himself steadily lose control of his body. The temptation to just give in and let his body do as it pleased felt far too intense. He couldn’t believe this was happening. It was all so dream-like. It hardly made any sense! Was this all just a bad dream?

As if he knew, Kaworu intervened in that exact moment. The boy’s hand reached for Shinji’s silky brown hair and gave the boy a pat. Shinji instinctively flinched at the sensation.

“It’s alright Shinji.” Kaworu reassured. “Just let it all out~”

Shinji broke. Under the soft voice of his friend and his nigh omnipotent powers, he caved to these alien urges. Shinji lifted his ass off of the chair, just ever so slightly. Finally, instead of fighting against this nightmare, instead of trying to save face in front of his friend, Shinji pushed. He pushed with all his might to expel all of that hot heavy gunk inside him, completely uncaring about it all.

His body was overjoyed. A small moan involuntarily parted out of Shinji’s lips as he finally let go. His anus flexed wide and hard around the fat logs of shit pouring into his panties. There was so much, just so much… His poor clothing was stretched to its limits, shit steadily rising out of his waistband and out of his leg holes. But strange as it was to do something so strange and revolting… Shinji didn’t hate it. If anything, the more he bore down and pushed, the better it felt. He wanted to push more. Push harder. Every time he bore down and tried to shove more, the better he felt. He felt almost light headed now.

Shinji began to lose track of his environment as the sensation grew more and more enjoyable. He started to ignore his surroundings, he started to ignore the odors radiating from his sweaty body and the vast pile of muck beneath him. All that he really wanted to focus on right then was just how good it felt to keep pooping and pooping…

And before long, the boy was even climaxing in his pants to the sensation. He scarcely noticed as that all demanding sensation of waste parting from his rear focused all his mental energy. Soon enough, that daydream-like state transitioned to the real thing and Shinji found himself whisked into slumber.

 

\--------

 

Shinji awoke some unknown amount of time later to find himself in an unfamiliar bed, covered by a grey comforter and black sheets. The room seemed unfamiliar. However, a scan across the interior and Shinji could easily deduce where he was. Familiar shirts hung from the open closet while recognizable dirty jeans sat in a laundry basket. They was little doubt to it. This was Kaworu’s bedroom.

Why… Why had Kaworu brought him here? Did that all… did that all really happen? There was just no way! How could he have excreted that much!? Surely he just had gotten nauseous and week from the bad food and had a horrible fever dream about the ridiculous part with Kaworu encouraging him to poop himself, of all things.

That said, Shinji wasn’t in the same clothes he was dressed in earlier today. Instead, he sat in a clean white shirt with grey sweatpants clothing his lower half. Shinji hoped that Kaworu hadn’t had to redress much more of him. Yet, his underwear didn’t feel quite like the pair he’d dawned earlier today. Worse yet, he didn’t smell entirely pleasant and had an odor of dried sweat following him. He tended to sweat in bed fairly often, so hopefully that was merely the cause.

Shinji’s assessment of his environment finally led him to notice that the spacious bed he was in had the covers pulled back on the opposite side. A fresh indent sat in the bed as if someone had been there moments prior. Wait, had Kaworu…?

The bathroom door opened and Kaworu’s figure came in to view. His friend was in nothing but a pair of underwear bulging in the front with… o-oh my god! Shinji gasped in alarm. Kaworu was obscenely hung! Had he always been that way? There were definitely a few moments where he’d notice Kaworu had gotten a bit sultry, but he never once saw even the slightest hint that massive cock was in his pants.

Kaworu smirked at his immediate reaction. “Feeling better, Shinji?”

Shinji went red in the face. He immediately averted his eyes and tried to reset the conversation in a position where he wasn’t staring at Kaworu’s giant meat.

“I… what happened?” Shinji asked.

“Oh, not much.” Kaworu retorted. “You didn’t have the best reaction to the food I’d cooked and you got sick as all. Eventually it got so bad, you blacked out.”

Shinji’s heart started to sink as he heard that. There’s no way… was that all real?

“Well, I had the wildest dream from the bad food. Gosh it was so gross and weird, you wouldn’t believe it.” Shinji nervously spat out.

“Does it involve what I think it does?” Kaworu asked.

Shinji’s heart sunk.

“Does it involve you being all cute and having a complete accident~?” Kaworu teased.

No. No! It was all real!? What… how!?

And worse yet as Kaworu uttered those words, Shinji’s gut seemed to surge to life. From a sensation of total calm, his stomach churned and his bowels rumbled as he felt that same familiar urge to go. This… this couldn’t be happening

“Oh Shinji, that was very real. Something happened and… well, you were so precious just going against your will~”

Argh, that teasing. It stung Shinji’s soul! And worse yet, it made his body quiver. Just the insult alone was enough to send his gut into further knots. Soon Shinji’s asshole was even involuntarily flexing, a fart parting him as his bowels readied to void themselves once again. This was unreal. Totally unreal.

Shinji got up in a panic, heading towards the bathroom crawling across the bed. That was, until Kaworu snatched the boy into his arms and held him against his will. Shinji tried to struggle out of his grip but… but he couldn’t muster the strength! He flailed and twitched to no avail as he felt his gut herald the arrival of his next bowel movement.

“Kaworu, get out of my way, please! I-I need to go!” He pleaded.

“Ooh Shinji~ You’re so cute when you’re like this.” Kaworu smiled. “Don’t worry, Shinji. Just be a good little boy and let it all out for me~”

A-Aah! No! Shinji’s body was crumpled beneath that darling praise! …Praise!? What!? Why was his immediate reaction to that sentence praise!? What was going on!? What was wrong with him?

Shinji scarcely had the time to wonder any of that. Soon his backside had finally given up the fight with his colon. His puckered anus stretched and flexed as the turtle head to another hot load of shit slowly poked out of him. Just the tip scooted out at first, finally touching fabric. Shinji winced as it started to tent the fabric. Ew, ew! This felt so wrong!

But deep inside, Shinji felt an itch, just the slightest tickle, that he should push and let it all out. Memories of that mortifying scene where he was relentlessly defecating came back to him. It felt so good to let it all out. It felt so good to push…. But…. but he couldn’t! What would Kaworu think of him?

A look back up to Kaworu’s gaze made what he’d think apparent. He wanted this. He wanted this bad. The only thing hold Shinji back from answering nature’s call was Shinji himself. All that he needed to do to feel better, was give a little push and let Kaworu watch..

“H-haaa… Haannnnnghhh…” Shinji grunted as he bore down hard. He sunk into Kaworu’s naked frame, hands squeezing his shoulders tight, head nestled into Kaworu’s chest. He held down against his friend as he let go and pushed for all he was worth. With his inhibitions gone and his body relaxed, the steady creek of his emerging bowel movement turned to brisk defecation. Fat logs of hot shit snaked out of him into his stretchy underwear at a rate that felt inhuman. Something here was wrong, but nestled in Kaworu’s arms and with his anus spewing scat, Shinji didn’t care. It all felt far, far too good.

“You’re such a good boy~” Kaworu chimed. “Such a cute little pants shitter. So, so very cute…”

Kaworu continued to lavish Shinji in praise as he continued defecating. He wrapped the boy in a hug as he littered the top of his head with kisses. All throughout, his eyes were constantly locked on the increasingly large bulge in Shinji’s pants. Kaworu’s lower half too was starting to come to life in a different way, with his giant cock growing steadily into an erect monster.

“I don’t really know what’s happening either, Shinji.” Kaworu admitted. “But I have… feelings for you. All I really want right now is to hold you tight and watch you lose control like the adorable boy you are.”

Oh, that praise! Oh my goodness, it felt far too good to hear! Shinji squeezed Kaworu tighter in their darling hug. His anus continued deluging scat without a care as he relished all this delightful attention. He felt the same way! All he wanted to do was to stay in Kaworu’s arms forever and make a mess of his pants just as Kaworu wanted.

Or so he thought at first. But the more he sat there wrapped in Kaworu’s naked body, the more adventurous he became. He wanted more than Kaworu’s embrace. He wanted that pulsating manhood in his underwear in his face.

The two knew exactly what the other wanted. There were no need for words, only actions. Shinji’s hand pried at the waistband of Kaworu’s underwear to pull the garment aside. Kaworu simply smiled and stroked Shinji’s hair. The only thing to pierce through the sound of ruffling clothing and Shinji’s still defecating anus was a soft “Good boy~” parting Kaworu’s lips.

There it was. Staring Shinji right in the face was that titanic slab of cock meat heaving and pulsating with every little heartbeat. Shinji really hadn’t considered himself gay or even bisexual up to this point. He found Asuka and Rei lovely sure but… but oh god. Nothing had really ever demanded his attention like this cock. This thick pillar of flesh lubricated in pre spunk and sweat begging someone to please it. No, begging was scarcely the right word. This massive fucking cock didn’t need to make anyone beg. It did the opposite. Shinji felt he needed to let this fat dick ravage him. Claim him. Proudly own his virginity and his sexuality. And with his anus still ruining his pants with no sign of stopping, there was only one orifice of his to please his new master.

Shinji lips dove into Kaworu’s crotch and spread around his monster cock. Shinji felt his body ravaged at the situation. He was really doing all this! Oh god, he was sucking off another man! All the while pooping more and more just for his pleasure… god it felt so good! He was a toy! And it felt so, so very good to please his owner!

Kaworu shuffled into the bedspread and relaxed as Shinji shoved his mouth down on his pride. What a sight~ To see his friend so easily broken by his feverish lust. Gosh, how pathetic must his bright-eyed gaze look right now? Kaworu would look down for the adoring sight, but oh goodness, Shinji’s bulging sweatpants were too hypnotic to look away from. Dozens of pounds of thick hot boyshit was filling the stretchy garment, contorting the once flat grey surface to a muddled grey and brown lump of hills. Kaworu started to wonder. What had Shinji become? A dump, slutty pantshitter completely subserviant to his ridiculous cock? What a wonderful fate for his cute little friend.

By all means, wrapping his lips over Kaworu’s glans should have been uncomfortable. By all means, taking his cock steadily down more and more to the basen should have made him gag. But by all means, Shinji shouldn’t have had scat cascading out of him at a rate of a third foot per second. Nothing seemed to make sense under Kaworu’s angelic powers and Shinji had completely given up justifying the strange phenomena. So, instead of surprise and alarm that Shinji could take all of Kaworu down to the hilt, it hit him more as an accomplishment to be proud of.

Shinji’s eyes darted to see if he had pleased his master. He was met with the site of Kaworu’s chin as his gaze fixated on Shinji’s messy pants. Wonderful. So long as Kaworu was pleased, Shinji was happy. Though, that was ignoring the raw delight of the sensation of his continuous mega shit coming out and the sheer rush of finally losing his virginity with his face impaled on a cock.

Shinji valiantly continued to try and please his lover. He dove back up his friend’s shaft and momentarily strained. He was rewarded with a noisy sputtering fart coming out of his reality-bending anus that signalled his pace of shitting had increased once again. For a moment, he could only sit and try to endure the sensation of wide warm scat barrelling out of him, feeling his erection shift to full mast on the slightly-less-bulging side of his pants. Just a moment, though. Right after, it was straight back to choking on Kaworu’s lovely cock.

It was hard to tell whether Kaworu’s reality warping powers were driving that enthusiasm behind Shinji’s cock sucking or if he was just simply a natural. Up and down he plunged his face on that fat throbbing shaft, savoring every little moment of the time he spent with cock in his cheeks. Shinji’s cock felt dampened by fresh fluid as he pumped his luscious lips up Kaworu’s dick. Was he having more fun than Kaworu sucking cock? He loved the flexing mass in his maw, but it still seemed far from peaking while already he felt close to cumming. Something felt a bit… off…

“Shinji, sweetie…” Kaworu happily sighed. “Are you having fun?”

Sweetie. Oh my god, it shook Shinji to his core. Shinji gave a shiver before giving an obedient nod with his head on Kaworu’s glans. His little heartbeat skip at being called a sweetie sent a quick fart ripping through his ruined asshole.

“Figured you’d be such a cock sucking slut.” taunted the boy. “Makes sense given those bodily changes~ Did you even notice your little asset changes?”

Changes? What? Shinji looked confused and could only offer a true cock sucker’s reply. His head resumed pleasuring Kaworu as he waited for a proper explanation.

“Aaaah, so cute~” Kaworu praised. “Sure Shinji, don’t worry. Worrying doesn’t suit you well, being cute does. Just don’t ever worry about your body again. Don’t worry if your ass or your balls don’t feel the way your remember them. Don’t worry about you feel so close to cumming already. Don’t ever worry again. Just the moment you feel a hint of something wrong, just push. Give a little push and let all those silly little worries fall out your backside…”

Shinji felt odd as Kaworu spoke those words. It felt like as if every little shake of his body up and down the meat in his mouth seemed to… redistribute weight. It was an odd sensation. Concerning for sure. But Kaworu, dear sweet Kaworu, asked him so nicely to be cute and not to worry. All he had to do was push those worries out. His mind seemed to be shoving that same message. Push Shinj. Push. Push harder…

A-ah! It felt so good to push! Harder, firmer, oooh god, his asshole was ripping in half! Shinji loved it. Shinji loved shoving all those silly thoughts right out of him! His cock was on fire. It all felt so good! Shinji loved it all so, so much!

The noise of fabric snapping joined the sloppy shit deluge snaking out of Shinji. His underwear was giving out. Kaworu purred excitedly.

“Good boy. Good good boy.” Shinji’s owner whispered. “Let it aaaaalll out~”

Shinji was losing himself. He broke away from Kaworu’s cock just needing something more. He needed to hold for dear life from the huge load of scat ramming out of him! Shinji held Kaworu tight, grunting and moaning right in front of his face. It all felt so wrong but… but it felt so good! Oh-oh my god. Was he going to…

“Cum for me Shinji.” commanded Kaworu. “Now.”

That was it! Oh, this was the most intense orgasm of his life! Shinji gripped Kaworu tight as he fully gave up control, meekly moaning and whimpering in delight from his cock spunking in his ruined undies. His shitting hit a fever pitch, vast solid shitlogs spraying out of him with the speed of a liquid bowel movement, rolling against his prostate with such force to even milk him dry. Shinji was in heaven. Sweet carefree bliss wrapped in his lover’s arms, giving up his own will for his dear sweet Kaworu. He felt his lover finally spunk from the delight of seeing all of Shinji’s hard work, staining the chests of both of them in hot sperm.

The drained Shinji quickly felt his energy fading post coitus. He placed his head on his lover’s shoulder and was quick to tucker out to sleep.

 

\--------

 

“I think this’ll look good on you.” Kaworu commented. “What do you think?”

Shinji found it difficult to actually not immediately say yes to Kaworu’s suggestion. Instantly doing as Kaworu asked of him had become almost something of a norm at this point. Taking the time to slow down and actually make a decision for himself took some effort.

“It looks…” Shinji held the garment Kaworu had selected for him against his chest. A stretch of the garment showed that it was intended more for children and scarcely covered him at all. If he were to wear this, he’d be quite the sight flaunting an exposed midriff to the world. It got him a tad nervous, but if Kaworu wanted it…

“I like it.” Shinji replied. Kaworu’s smile back at him instantly made him feel like he’d made the right decision.

It had been just a week or two since Kaworu’s cooking had caused Shinji’s life changing bowel movement. The two were inseparable, almost always together and usually locking at least their hands together in a gesture of affection. Poor Shinji was madly in love at this point. Or, well, as in love as someone can be under the wrath of merciless mind and body warping powers of an angel.

For as mercilessly as Kaworu’s powers had scarred Shinji’s head, Shinji’s body had come out of the process just as bad. The boy’s once skinny frame had turned pear shaped. His bottom was large enough to rival even the thickest set women, a jiggling mass he barely kept contained within his flexible sweatpants. His stomach even had a bit of a bulge to it. Shinji assumed it was just him putting on a bit of weight, but unbeknownst to him, his very insides had changed. His prostate had grown huge, from a small dot to a small fruit in volume. Anything, absolutely anything that was coming in or going out of his rectum was enough to stir him to near orgasm.

And to round out his bodily modifications, Shinji had been blessed with a bulge in his pants that rivaled Kaworu’s obscenely large cock. Though, for Shinji, having such a big toy for such a meager play thing didn’t quite fit. Instead of the bulge being a result of his cock, Shinji nuts instead were the culprit. Under Kaworu’s wrath, they’d been pushed to their limit into orange-sized sperm factories that were far too eager to shoot off a fat load. That in combination with his enhanced prostate formed a darling pair. Just the tiniest anal interaction and the poor boy would be pissing pre cum. A little longer and the real thing would be soon to follow.

For now though, Shinji was just the slightest semblance of normal to the public eye. Just an odd looking wide-hipped young adult who seemed completely infatuated with his boyfriend. If only they knew just how wild Shinji could become at the drop of a hat from just a single word from Kaworu’s lips…

Perhaps it was time Kaworu showed the world just what his darling Shinji could do.

“I think you’d look really good in it when you’re back on the couch shitting your brains out, Shinji~” Kaworu whispered into Shinji’s ear.

The poor femboy shivered in delight from that taunt. Kaworu knew exactly how to push his buttons. And with just the slightest tease, Shinji could feel his gut suddenly full and uncomfortable. His legs clamped together. His anus shook from a rending fart. He was getting horny again! And whenever he got horny, things tended to get uncontrollably messy around Shinji.

A female employee organizing the merchandise a few shelves away peaked out to see where that noise had come from. Shinji straightened his back and tried to act casual so he didn’t come off as a trouble maker intentionally ripping ass for his amusement. The store clerk gave the duo a strange look before resuming her work.

Kaworu was a bit impressed. “Wow, good save, Shinji”

“Th-thanks…” Shinji replied nervously.

“If only they knew how much of a gross pervert you were and how you were about to mess your pants in front of them~” quietly giggled Kaworu.

Oh, oh no! Not more! Shinji’s cheeks were going red from how hot that biting teasing was. He broke out into a cold sweat, one that had him uncomfortably wet and odorous in mere moments. His testes were writhing, eager already to dampen his pants with a premature cum load. But oh, if only that was the lone thing he was at risk of loading. His anus blossomed open once more, the tip of another fat shit load starting to press against his underwear.

Shinji was so worried. What would all these people think of him? What was he going to do when the bathroom seemed so far away? What would Kaworu think….

Wait, Kaworu… Kaworu told him what to do in these situations. Any worry, any stress… any time he was feeling awful all he needed to do was….

“A-aaaah~” Shinji sighed. Push. All he had to do was push. Push all those silly stressors out of his brain and out his backside. What a wonderful feeling. Already he was feeling better! Just pushing out poo as fast and recklessly as he could made everything so much better.

Kaworu was salivating at the sight. His broken little boytoy had finally committed his instructions to heart. Right as that worried look melted into a happy grin, Shinji’s pants bulged and contorted from the steadily emerging shit cascading into his sweatpants. What a happy little thing he was. What a delectable corruption this whole process had been.

With Shinji in his own little world, Kaworu took responsibility to prevent the two of them getting kicked out of the store. He gripped Shinji’s arm and maneuvered him over to the dressing rooms as fast as possible. He had to be quick. Shinji’s shitbulge wasn’t quite noticeable yet, but it would be shortly. As they finally reached the dressing rooms, Kaworu looked back to see only a few patrons sniffing the air in confusion. No one had noticed his stinky little pants shitter. Yet.

Into the farthest back stall the two escaped. Privacy, finally. Kaworu gave his darling toy a hug while Shinji looked on, locked in a dazing day dream from the scat escaping him. Finally though, holding on to his lover for long enough got Shinji to acknowledge Kaworu again and update him on how he was feeling.

“Kaworu?” Shinji began in a meek hot mewl. “I can’t stop it.”

“Hmm?” Kaworu asked.

“I don’t think it’s going to stop.” Shinji reaffirmed. “Usually when I go like this, I at least feel a little more empty little by little as I start to push. But right now… I just still feel so full.”

“That’s okay, Shinji.” Kaworu reaffirmed. “Just let it all out as much as you can and I’ll be here for you. Just let loose~”

Shinji didn’t need to be told twice. Just that sweet reassurance from Kaworu’s voice made his deluging scat slip out at an even faster rate. The boy was a grunting, moaning, shitting mess with a tiny bulge in the front of his pants to tell his lover just how much he loved it all.

Kaworu decided he needed a more hands-on assessment. He sat down on the clothing booth’s seat and gave his lap a firm pat. He wanted to feel it first hand.

Shinji got the message. The still defecating fat assed twink waddled over to Kaworu, just barely able to walk without his shit-filled underwear slipping down his legs. He sat in his lover’s lap, letting out enthrall moans of delight from the sensation of scat smashing beneath his ass. Kaworu started breathing heavily as he rapidly lost his self control from the might of Shinji’s shit filled underwear. The sight, the smell, the heat… oh it was absolutely enthralling! His dick sat right below ground zero, the exact area where Shinji’s anus was feverishly spewing waste and letting it smash between the two. It felt divine. Kaworu shifted his legs as best he could as the heavy weight of who-knows-how-much poo pressed against him and angled Shinji more precisely into his seat. His lips coated the back of his neck in gentle kisses, prompting the boy to whimper and whine even more.

The scene did not go unnoticed for much longer. Faint conversation could be heard around them. Questions like “What’s that noise?” and “Ew, what’s that smell?” and “Hello? Is everything okay in there?” started to surround the duo. Neither cared. Neither wanted this moment to end. They’d trade whatever ramifications would come their way just for more of this bliss. If someone stumbled on their raucy love, so be it.

“Sir? Sir is everything alright in there?” a female voice came more clearly now. “We think there’s something wrong with the sewage line at this part of the store and need to get customers out.”

How cute. Kaworu gripped Shinji tight in a reverse hug and spoke.

“Everyone’s gonna see, Shinji. Everyone’s going to see what a dirty boy you are.” Kaworu began. “Why don’t you show them what a pants pooping baby you are~?”

For once, Shinji actually had an inkling of concern. What would all these people think? Would everything be okay? Could… could he really do all this?

The saleswoman at the door resumed speaking. “Sir? Sir, I need to open the door to get you out of here. You need to lea-”

The saleswoman opened the door to the most unbelievable scene of her life. Two young adult men kissing and embracing one another with one defecating absolutely obscene amounts. His pants were stained wet at the very front and bulging brown everywhere else. The very seams were splitting apart. It was real. This wasn’t a prank, this wasn’t a stink bomb, this wasn’t a plumbing emergency. This was a teenager pooping beyond all known limitations of physics.

The clerk screamed. She ran for help, in complete disbelief of what she’d seen.

Shinji felt that harsh scream. Worry popped back into his head as to what was going to happen. Oh, but just as soon as it entered, the sooner his immediate reaction was to shove it all back out. He pushed even harder and relished in the sensation of his never ending bowel movement and his rigid erection. He was just instinctively passing every little worry out of his head into his pants. The sound of his pants splitting, the sounds of more people learning of what they were doing… it all felt so wonderful to shove right out his backside.

Shinji couldn’t imagine a happier life. He was the best little pants pooper Kaworu could ever ask for. And as his bowel movement finally reached climax, Shinji could feel the stiff bulge parallel to his defecating anus coat his sweatpants white.


End file.
